Media consumers such as the viewers of movies and TV programming may invest a substantial amount of time and energy following the lives and careers of media creators and/or participants. The consumers may have an interest in particular media creators/participants and enjoy sharing and comparing knowledge about the media creators/participants via data such video and/or audio recordings. A system is lacking to receive and compare user-submitted data related to media creators and/or participants.